In your mind
by SerpentineWords
Summary: After exposing him as a spy, Voldemort hits Severus with an ancient curse. Will Severus be able to break it before he loses his sanity? What can Sirius do to help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off this story. I'm just borrowing them from J.K. Rowling. ;-)

By the way, this story was inspired by "A nightmare on elm street" xD. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

Severus Snape hated being indebted to anyone, but the mere thought of being indebted to Sirius Black made him sick. Not that he needed this particular thought to make him look as if he had been swallowed by a blast-ended screwed. No, he had to thank Voldemort for that. During the last three weeks he had been through hell, and now he was about to offer his throat to the mutt, who had made sure that even the time before he joined the ranks of the death eaters was hell as well. Contemplating whether to knock or just run as far as his feet would carry him pictures of the past month began to appear before his inner eye, making him shudder with fear and regret.

_Flashback_

The summon came as no surprise, but the fact that Severus had been expecting it didn't make it any less unpleasant. What made it even more so, was the fact that he had been sent away on order business and hadn't answered the last couple of summons under the pretense of being sent on a much needed holiday on Dumbledores orders. At least that's what Dumbledore had told the parents in order to keep them from asking further unwanted questions and Lucius, of that Severus was sure, must have told the Dark Lord. Anticipating an unpleasant evening he left a note for Dumbledore, letting him know that he had been summoned and made his way to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, disapparating to Riddle manor, the place where the Dark Lord stayed hidden these days.

As he arrived in the entrance hall, he heard nothing of the usual shatter coming from the dining room, where the meetings usually took place, and as he stepped in he found out why. The scenario he was presented with differed a lot from the one he had anticipated. Voldemort was the only one present, standing at the window with his back to Severus, seemingly deeply absorbed in thought. It made an odd picture, seeing the Dark Lord so inattentive and for a moment Severus couldn't help but think that he should make use of the situation and attack. At the same time he knew that he didn't stand a chance.

"My Lord? You summoned me?", Severus hesitantly made his presence known. Voldemort turned around instantly, his face an unreadable mask.

"Ah, Severus, what a pleasant surprise!" he drawled leaning on the windowsill, "Such a long absence from our circle." Severus made his way across the room, kneeling in front of him.

"My Lord I apologize, but as I'm sure you have heard Dumbledore the meddling old fool forced me to take some time off. He feared I had been 'overexerting' myself and made me stay at his manor in order to recover from 'my teaching duties'." The dark Lords eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Severus quickly added, "If I had a guess I would say he was merely trying to keep me away from Karkaroff. After your return he has been trying to get a position at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's protection. He fears you, my Lord. He would be a fool not to. Dumbledore probably just wanted to spare me the stress of dealing with him. I ensure you that I would have come sooner, if it had been possible at all. I very much anticipated our next meeting."

"Is that so?", Voldemort raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, my Lord. I also brought you the potion you requested.", Snape reached into a pocket on the inner side of his robes and lowered his gaze as he offered the potion to Voldemort, who took it from him without comment. Holding the potion in his hands he just surveyed Snape curiously. Snape knew immediately that something was wrong but did not dare to comment on it. Maybe, Voldemort would just let it pass. But he wasn't so lucky.

"Tell me Severus, how long have you been in my service?"

Confused Severus answered, "I believe it's been 20 years since you recruited me, my Lord. Why do you ask?", he had a horrible suspicion, but tried not to let his nervousness show.

"My dear Severus.", Voldemort began, his voice so unlike Dumbledores cold and devoid of emotion, "You misunderstand my question. I'm asking how long you were a death eater. How long have you been loyal before you turned on me?"

"My Lord?", Snape asked, trying to hide his fear behind a mask of indifference.

"Your game is over Severus. I know that you have betrayed me. I know where your true loyalties lie."

Red eyes bore into his. So that was it. As much as he had feared this moment he couldn't help but feel relief wash over him. He knew he had done everything he could to help Lily's son and felt for the first time redeemed. Giving his life for her son was just the final act. But still, he couldn't chance that Voldemort was bluffing, maybe he just wanted to test him, "I don't understand. You're the only one I serve. Dumbledore is the fool. He..."

"Silence!", he was cut off by Voldemort, "I'm tired of your lies. I know that it's you who betrayed me. A couple of weeks ago, I sent McNair to recruit the vampires in east Transilvania. Apparently he wasn't the only one trying to win them for their cause.", realization dawned on Snape and it must have shown because he continued, "I see you remember. Yes, he saw you negotiating with them on Dumbledores behalf. I should have been more suspicious of you, but no matter. No matter.", he repeated barely audible and moved away from the window towards the door, blocking the only exit, "Expelliarmus!", Severus wand flew out of his pocket into Voldemort's outstretched hand, "You betrayed me and I will deal with you accordingly. But first, I'd like to know why.", he looked at Snape intently, "You are a skillful potions master and I always valued your opinion above all others. I took you in when nobody else would. I even turned a blind eye on your unfortunate heritage. You belonged to my inner circle. Why throw all that away?", his last words though spat in disgust were barely audible and for a moment he almost looked like he cared, but Severus knew better. He was doomed and it didn't matter how long he protested his innocence.

"Are you really so blind? You're right, my heritage was unfortunate. Neither my good for nothing muggle father nor my mother cared much about me. But there was one person, who did care and you killed her. That should answer your question. You killed Lily although I begged you not to! That's when I realized what you really were and what I had done! That's when I turned on you!", Snape's voice was trembling with rage.

Voldemort had the audacity to laugh.

"It saddens me to hear that love has made you weak, _Severus_.", he mocked him, "Back then, I thought it was lust, mistaken for love. You knew that Dumbledore couldn't bring her back.", a vicious smile appeared on his lips.

"All I ever wanted was vengeance, _my Lord_.", it was Severus time to mock, "And that I got."

"Vengeance, you say? Well, you failed to harm me or my position in any way. I'm in control of the ministry after all. The couple of times you helped the boy escape don't matter either. I will kill him. Soon.", Voldemort paused.

Severus tried to appear calm, but his heart was racing.

"Well, then there is nothing left to say. You have all the proof you need."

Severus almost flinched at what he knew was inevitable. He would die tonight. He would be tortured to death. Maybe if he would run...there were no deatheaters around after all.

That's when the bodybinding spell hit him.

"Naturally as I'm sure you understand I can't just let you go. However, I'm feeling generous tonight. I won't kill you immediately." Severus last hopes shattered. "I will find you a new purpose, very soon. But until that day remember that whatever may be done to you is a consequence of the love you felt for your dear friend." The dark lords' last words were dripping with sarcasm. He looked delighted at the prospect of torture. "Crucio"

**_...tbc_**

**I promise there will be more of Sirius in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

****This chapter will imply rape. Nothing graphic, just letting you know. As always don't like, don't read.

**Chapter 2:**

Severus spent the next few days in a cell down in the dungeons of Riddle manor. He got barely enough to eat and the few times he was let out, he was tortured and questioned by the Dark Lord and his followers.

Although he hadn't revealed anything useful yet, he was sure that it was only a matter of time until his already weakened defenses would fail and the Dark Lord would know everything he knew about the order. All hopes of being rescued had long since his imprisonment shattered. They most likely believed him to have switched sides and even the ones who didn't, didn't trust him nearly enough to risk their lives for him. Of that he was sure.

After another week or so, he had stopped counting the days, the door to his cell opened to admit another prisoner.

"Black!" Snape spat, his eyes wide in shock, "How did _you_ manage to get caught?"

Black's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing at Snape's sight. "Snape!", he growled, ignoring his question, "so you're alive, we had wondered.", he paused, eyeing Snape suspiciously, "Tell me Snivellus, why is it that Deatheaters imprison one of their kind? Got a potion wrong? Couldn't give your master enough information about the order or did they just put you in here to spy on me?"

"To spy on you? Don't flatter yourself! Now please spare me this nonsense and leave me in peace. And don't speak of things you know nothing about! Impudent fool." Severus knew he sounded like an obstinate teenager, but he couldn't help it. Black always made him lose his temper. The events of the week and the constant fear of being sought out for the entertainment of his torturers had drained him completely and the little self-control he had left was needed to withstand the mind games Voldemort was playing.

And Black was still looking at him. "Black, kindly refrain from staring at me."

"You're injured."

"Really? How astute of you to notice. As surprising as it may be, but the dark lord decided that after exposing me as a spy some punishment was in order."

Black snorted, "Don't believe for a second, that I buy your bullshit story of spying for the order. That might work for Dumbledore, but I've known you long enough to know that you can't be trusted. You're a devious, lying bastard and the fact that they imprisoned you with me doesn't proof a thing. If you really had been uncovered as a spy, then why didn't they kill you?", he turned into his dog form and made his way to a corner far away from Snape, where he lay down and glared at him dangerously.

That's exactly the question Snape has been asking himself for the past weeks, but he decided to swallow his anger at Blacks words for once and instead tried to get some sleep. He hadn't been able to get much rest lately, maybe having company would rectify the situation.

Or not.

Not even ten minutes after his outburst, Sirius, now in his human form, began to pace the cell, apparently expecting to find some hidden gateway opening up to release him.

"Black, stop it! Don't you see, that I'm trying to sleep?", Snape snapped.

Black rose his eyebrows, "Yes I do, but guess what, I couldn't care less. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. In contrast to you I'm not going to sit here and wait until they torture me to death."

"Good luck with that. I hope running around like an encaged animal will resolve the situation for you. Meanwhile I feel the need to inform you about the fact, that the cell is warded." Severus replied sardonically, "Believe me that I'm not keen on staying here either."

"Really Snivellus? I could have sworn you'd feel at home in this shit hole. You usually don't mind moldy, dark places."

"You're one to talk. I could have sworn you spent the better half of your life in a very similar place."

"You bastard!", Sirius stepped close and was about to grab Severus by the collar when the door opened and two Deatheaters stepped in.

One of them was carrying a tray of food to Sirius, while the other one grabbed Severus and dragged him out.

Sirius watched in amusement and threw Snape a sardonic grin, but Severus knew what to expect and his legs gave in at the horrible prospect.

Rosier barked a laugh. "You don't have to bow to me, Snape! Not yet anyway. Get up, we haven't got all day."

Strong hands grabbed him and he was hauled to his feet, just to be pushed out into the corridor, where another two Deatheaters grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs. Stumbling and panting Snape barely noticed when they arrived at their destination. An old room, that seemed to have found a new purpose. It was dark and filled with a handful of Deatheaters. Although he couldn't make out all of their faces he could easily recognize their voices. As he was pushed into their midst, he stumbled and fell. "Long time no see.", that was McNair.

"Yes indeed," mocked Lucius, "we've been craving your company." Laughing he moved towards him. "Tell me, have you been craving ours?"

He used his foot to nudge Severus' side. Goyle laughed at that and Lucius went on, "I bet you did. If I recall correctly you practically screamed for more the last time you enjoyed our company.", at his words Severus' last hopes shattered. There were no more doubts about what was to come.

With all the strength he could muster Severus forced out: "No, I fear your company hasn't been quite as pleasant as you believe it to be. But that shouldn't surprise you. Narcissa must feel the same way, if you're stooping so low as to force yourself on a defenseless prisoner. Especially a male one.", he forced a sneer, "Does she know about your kinky rape fantasies? Is that why she hasn't given you all the attention you so desperately seek?"

Someone snickered. The little light in the room allowed for Snape to notice that Lucius' expression hardened, changing his face into a grotesque mask, "Really Severus? I would have thought you to be smarter than that. Insulting the one, who holds control over you isn't a thing a man in your position should do. Besides, my marriage is none of you business. Crabbe, Goyle!", taking their cue, both stepped forward and hoisted Snape to his feet. Staying close by, so he wouldn't try to attack.

Standing in the middle of a group of death eaters, unable to defend himself, feeling their stares wandering over his body, Snape felt even more vulnerable than when put under the cruciatus. After what seemed like an eternity Malfoy's voice cut through the silence.

"Strip!", for a moment he didn't move, but seeing that Lucius was about to draw his wand, he did as he was told. Panic rose inside of him as he saw McNair and Dolohov fumble with the buttons on their own robes.

Rosier smirked, fumbling with his belt. "Now, you may kneel!", Severus pressed his eyes tightly shut and desperately tried to focus on something other than the disgust he felt for himself for being so helpless, as the ordeal began.

Meanwhile Sirius had trouble coming to terms with the fact that Snape might not have betrayed the order after all. The look of pure terror on Snape's face as he was dragged out of the cell, made him doubt his original thesis of Snape being sent to spy on him. Maybe Dumbledore was right and the git, really had been spying for the order all along.

He felt strangely reminded of the conversation he had had with Dumbledore, shortly after his escape from Azkaban.

_Flashback _

Dumbledore stepped through the floo into Sirius kitchen.

"Sirius, my boy! I'm pleased to see you well and alive.", he gave him a gracious smile, then turned to take in his surroundings, "You did wonders cleaning the house. I must thank you for offering it as the new headquarters. It spares us a lot of trouble."

"I'm glad I can be of help. Even if it's only the house I can offer. Although this was a hell of a lot to clean up. Even after a month the house is still full of dark magic.", he sighed, "Remus is coming by next week and together we're going to take care of the first floor. I reckon we'll find a couple of boggarts and at least one ghoul up there. Kreacher was supposed to take care of them, but he seems to have disappeared.", he paused, noticing that Dumbledore's expression had changed. "But I don't think you came here to discuss the house and the work I had cleansing it?", he couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't like the turn the situation was about to take.

"I must admit that you're right. I came because I believe it's time to have a conversation that has long been due. It involves Severus."

"Snape? What of him?", Sirius grimaced not even trying to hide his discomfort at the subject.

"Sirius, I know of your mutual dislike, but I feel the need to remind you that we're at war. You're on the same side now and both of you are trying to protect Harry. Both of you are fighting Voldemort. To win this war, we will have to work together and it is imperative that we trust each other. Please try to let go of your hatred and work together, otherwise I fear there will be grave consequences.", Dumbledore's voice was calm, but his eyes had lost their twinkle. There was no doubt he meant what he said.

Still Sirius couldn't just accept it, "But the git is a...", he stopped as he saw Dumbledore's expression darken, "I don't trust him. You know that very well. For all we know he could pass everything we discuss on to Voldemort. One does not simply become and Deatheater and then regret it. Just remember how he was back at school. He never kept his interest for the dark arts a secret and even invented his own curses."

"I don't deny that Severus had a dangerous passion for the dark arts, but it was more out of curiosity that he pursued this particular branch of magic. He never wished any real harm on others."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Yeah, I remember. All the times he hexed us, he was just trying to be friendly. He and Malfoy never missed an opportunity to pick up a fight."

"Neither did you if I recall correctly. You two really aren't as different as you like to think. You both are incredibly stubborn, have quite and temper and are both very loyal once you've found found something you care about. And most importantly both of you want to belong. You had actual friends, but Severus had nobody. If it wouldn't be for old grudges I'm sure you could get along just fine. "

"But he had Malfoy. They were..."

"Mr. Malfoy doesn't know what friendship is,", Dumbledore cut him off, "Severus realized that when it was too late. Times have changed. Severus realized that he's made a horrible decision and ever since tried to atone for what he had done", he paused, taking a deep breath, "I trust Severus, because during the years he has given me enough reasons to do so. I ask you not to question my judgement in that matter.", he eyed Sirius sternly.

Sirius looked like a petulant teenager, but didn't argue.

"You will treat Severus with respect, is that understood? I'll have a very similar talk with him. I hope one day you'll realize what he has sacrificed and that by then it won't be too late.", he turned around and was about to step into the flames, but stopped as if he had forgotten something, "Please try getting to know him better. You won't regret it."

Sirius glared at Dumbledore as he disappeared into green flames. He must really have gone crazy if he thought that Snape would be willing to let go of old grudges. And he would certainly not make the first step, because he knew that in the end he would regret it.

_End of flashback_

Sirius musings were interrupted by a muffled scream from somewhere in the building. 'Was that Snape?...No way!', he curled up in a corner and tried to get some sleep.

**Authors note: **Thank you for the nice reviews! I really appreciate that you take the time to comment on my work. ^^

By the way, I still haven't found a beta. If somebody would be willing to put up with my crappy writing style and horrific punctuation, don't hesitate to send me a message. I'd be more than grateful. :D

For all of you, who are waiting for the second chapter of "Sweet Vengeance", it'll probably be up by next sunday. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When they were done Severus discovered that his face was wet with tears he couldn't remember to have shed. Quivering and still in shock he simply continued to lie in his own blood and dubious other bodily fluids as the Death Eaters slowly cleared out.

Only a couple of them remained, one being Malfoy, the other being Crabbe, who seemed to have become Lucius self-proclaimed bodyguard. Standing right behind Lucius he shot Severus a vicious glare. Severus couldn't help but find that amusing. Just the way it's always been. Malfoy and his minions. 'What did he expect him to do? Jump up and knock them out? Certainly not in this condition.'

Malfoy, obviously as annoyed by the presence of his 'caretaker', made a dismissive gesture and rested his eyes on Severus, "You can wait outside. He's in no condition to harm me and I want to be alone for this."

Crabbe eyed them suspiciously, but left.

Malfoy's full attention now rested on Snape.

"Severus, to make a comment about my wife wasn't awfully wise, but I'm willing to forget about it.", too weak to look at Malfoy, Snape simply continued to stare at the stone floor. Maybe if the silence dragged out long enough Lucius would simply get bored and leave. But Severus had no such luck. Instead of leaving, Malfoy moved to stand in front of him.

Finally almost whispering he asked, "Are you alright?", 'What?', Snape's head shot up. Malfoy's pained expression told him that he hadn't misheard the words.

"I'm feeling great, thank you. Being in your presence always has this effect on me. Almost makes me forget about the pain...and the rape", sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Please Severus, you know this didn't have to happen."

"What didn't have to happen, Lucius? The rape, the torture, my betrayal or yours? Please be more specific."

Lucius sighed, "All of it. 'Though I never betrayed you. You did that all by yourself."

"Interesting concept. I'll simply forget about the many times you used me for your own advantage then. I'm sure you didn't enjoy today's torture either, or yesterday's. And now that I'm out of the way, you surely don't have any ambitions to claw your way back into the inner circle.", he snorted, "You're no longer the man you used to be. Neither am I. We changed, so stop trying to pretend that you still care about our friendship. Now please get to the point and tell me what you really want. Why are you still here?"

"Don't you dare accuse me of taking advantage of you. I think you forget, that I vouched for you, when the Dark Lord questioned you loyalties. I assure him, that you would never betray him. You made me look like a fool when he found out about your betrayal."

Severus forced a laugh, "Don't flatter yourself. You vouched for me, because you wanted me to be indebted to you. You live under the illusion that power is everything and you're craving to hold some power yourself. Although deep inside you know that you're nothing more than his puppet. You wanted to control me.", he heaved himself up into a sitting position, looking Lucius straight in the eyes, "What you don't realize, Lucius, is that the Dark Lord lost his trust in you long before my betrayal. He wants Draco to finally join the Death Eaters in order to keep you from acting independently. Now, tell me why you stayed. What do you want from me, that you haven't already taken?"

Malfoy's eyes had lost all of their concern. Coldly he replied,

"I shall let you know when the time is right. At the moment, I just want you to suffer. How about one of your own curses for a change? Sectumsempra!"

Severus screamed in pain.

"Sometimes people need to be reminded of the position they are in."

Lucius laughed as Severus struggled to contain himself. Showing weakness to Lucius meant to give up his dignity. He wouldn't give him that.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB 

Sirius woke up when they dropped Snape off into the cell.

"You alright?" he sounded bored, but if Severus would have looked at him he would have seen a hint of concern.

Severus just shook his head and Sirius didn't ask any more questions. He didn't even mention the wetness on Snape's face and the blood on his robes as he slumped to the ground in the corner of the cell. Instead Sirius decided to keep quiet and watch. 'What the hell was going on? So they found out that Snape is the traitor.', about that he had no doubt. 'But how? And why didn't they kill him already?', with these questions in mind, he slowly went back to sleep.

The next morning Goyle brought Sirius some breakfast, leaving Snape behind without. 'What were they trying to do? Starve him?'

"Here." Sirius offered Severus some bread. Severus stared at him impassively.

"Oh come on. Stop sniveling. We'll need the energy, if we want to escape."

Severus snorted, "Yeah right, Black. Tell me, how are you planning to escape without your wand? No wait, I know. You have miraculously developed the ability to make yourself invisible and walk through walls. That must be it! I'm deeply impressed.", although his voice sounded weak, Severus was back amongst the living. Sirius decided that he preferred the silent Severus. He frowned and said:

"Fine, be that way. But I'll be out of here by tomorrow, while you...!"

"You know, you might!", Severus interrupted, "But as much as this may sadden you to hear you'll have to do it without me because in case you haven't noticed I can barely walk, let alone disarm a dozen of Death Eaters and fight my way out of this underground labyrinth."

Silence.

"Severus, what did they do to you?"

"It's Severus now, is it? Black, rest assured that your newfound concern is absolutely misplaced and unnecessary. Besides", he added, "you wouldn't really want to know everything they did to me. Now kindly refrain from talking to me. Preferably for the entire rest of our stay in this rat hole."

"Fine forget I asked." for a moment he looked as if he was about to add more, but decided to stay silent for now.

'No matter what they did to him, he's still an insufferable bastard. I'll leave without him.' Ignoring Remus' voice, that told him to put himself into Severus shoes more often, he began to form a plan, that didn't involve Severus, to get out of there as soon as possible.

As the evening approached both of them had been left unharmed.

While Sirius had finally come up with a plan, Snape lay motionless in the corner of their cell, probably sleeping. Excited Sirius went through his plans one more time. When he opened the door in the morning he'd knock out the Death Eater in his dog form. Then he'd steal his wand and fight his way out. Snape for all he cared could die in this room. There was only one problem.

"Snape, what did you mean earlier when you said, that this is an underground labyrinth?"

No answer.

"Snape? Come on, don't act like a four year old. I even apologize for earlier."

Remus would be proud of him, apologizing for something he didn't even do. He smirked at the thought, but still Snape showed no signs of life.

Annoyed and slightly worried about Snape's lack of response he spared another glance at him. Something just didn't seem right. He carefully approached Snape, paying close attention to his breathing. It was…shallow.

"Snivellus?! Come on, wake up!", he grabbed his arm. Snape moaned. He felt warm. 'Probably running a fever'. Great, now he was trapped in here with Snape's semi-animate corpse.

Nonetheless, seeing Snape helpless didn't make him feel as good as he'd always thought it would. He took some of the water, the Death Eaters had left with them in the morning and carefully dabbed it onto Snape's face. Maybe he shouldn't leave him behind after all.

Snape's eyes fluttered. He was waking up.

"Too bad you wake up. Call me a fool, but I already thought I got finally rid of you." Sirius said, trying to sound annoyed, "What's wrong with you anyway?", but Snape simply shook his head, his eyes rolling back in his head, slipping back into unconsciousness. Dumbledore would skin him alive if anything were to happen to Snape, he knew it. That's when he noticed the blood soaking Snape's robes.

He carefully unbuttoned his clothes and pushed them aside to get a better look at the wound. Or...collection of wounds. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. Snape's entire front was covered in gaping cuts. He had a vague idea of the spell that was used, but didn't comment on it as he ripped pieces off Snape's robes to use them as a bandage.

When he looked back up, Snape's eyes were open.

"You know, you could have told me that you're bleeding to death. That would have spared me some trouble."

"Black, leave me alone.", it was barely a whisper.

"I'd love to do that, but you know how Dumbledore would react if I were to tell him that I left you to die. He would never forgive me. I can't imagine why, but he cares about you."

Snape snorted, "You're wrong. He needed a spy and I was convenient. Now, that I was exposed I lost my value to him. You go back, Black. He will be delighted. And if you're concerned about his anger, tell him that they killed me. They likely will, so it technically won't even be a lie."

Sirius barked a laugh. "He would never believe me and I certainly won't risk my position in the order because of your stubbornness Snape. We are going to escape tomorrow, whether you are comfortable with the idea or not. I already have a plan.", Sirius said firmly.

Snape threw him a doubting glance, but Sirius rolled his eyes at that. Slowly he applied more pressure to Snape's wounds.

Alright if Black helped him out of here to please Dumbledore, Snape didn't have to feel indebted. Besides, he really didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction of killing him, "And how pray tell do you wish to escape?"

Black had the nerve to laugh at that.

"Oh Snivellus, trust me! Now tell me some more about this underground labyrinth as you call it."

...tbc

**Authors note: **Thank you for the nice reviews! I really appreciate that you take the time to comment on my work. ^^

I know this took me a while to upload. I promise I won't abandon my stories. It'll just take a bit to finish them.


End file.
